There are often occasions when a golfer does not have the time when the weather is good to play a round of golf but has the time to practice driving from a golf tee. Public places are provided for practice driving, but those places are often not close to the golfer's home and hence require a substantial amount of time to reach the place and thereafter prepare for practice. As an alternative and for convenience, golf driving nets are installed in the backyard or some other similar place around the golfer's home where he can practice driving in his spare time and with little advance preparation. These home installations for practice driving are satisfactory for practicing tee-offs and simulated drives on the fairway, but they offer little variety in the way of driving from sloping terrain, such as that often encountered on a conventional golf course. Further, the practice tee-off station often becomes excessively used and hence bare of grass and, in times of damp weather, often muddy and unsuitable for practice. In addition, in cold weather the ground may become frozen and possibly ice or snow covered and cannot be used, even if the temperature and atmosphere are such that with proper clothing the golfer could spend some of his idle time practicing a few drives. These adverse conditions have generally prevented the home practice installations from becoming popular or being used to maximum advantage.